Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates
|instance=Arcatraz}} Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates is a Wrathguard, and the second boss of The Arcatraz in Tempest Keep. He is one of the few non-dual-wielding Wrathguards. A battle with him can also be done after Dalliah the Doomsayer, which is advisable because if you are very, very unlucky you might get kicked into her. Attacks and abilities *Fel Immolation: Roughly 425 fire damage per 3 sec. Only affects melee range. *Charge and Flamewave: Will knock back everyone in melee range, then charges (Charge) a random party member leaving behind a wall of fire (Flamewave) which deals about 2000 dmg a second so move out of it and spread out. *Felfire Shock: Does a flame shock which does about 2000 damage on hit and ticks afterward for fire damage. Can't be cleansed. Strategy *Be sure all of the invisible Skulking Witch units in the room have been killed (there are normally two) before you pull either Dalliah the Doomsayer or Wrath-Scryer Soccthrates. Warlocks can use Detect Invisibility on the party, or a Mage can cast Invisibility on themselves to pull the demons. A Hunter's Flare can also be used to reveal the invisible units, though this is difficult due to their unpredictable positions. *Everyone should attack the boss. Be sure to cleanse the Flame Shock if possible and spread out to minimize damage from the fire trail left after charges. *Use some fire resist gear for the melee characters. *Shortly before the knockback->charge->flame wave comes he gets a buff labeled Knock Away, it is visible via detect magic but can also be detected with addons like SpellAlert, giving you a slight warning beforehand. *It is advisable not to stand behind each other but rather next to each other in a kind of half-circle because if you stand in front of somebody and he charges at this somebody you will inevitably stand in his Flame Wake. *Knockback and charge does not drop aggro generated. Heroic *Soccothrates' Felfire Shock is more powerful now- it does slightly more damage and is not cleansable. *His Fel Immolation aura deals more damage (approx. 500 per tick) *Felfire trail from his charge ticks for 2400 more than once per second. *Prayer of Mending is a highly effective spell for healing melee dps, as it will bounce rapidly due to the aura. *When he yells "On guard!" or "Defend yourself, for all the good it will do..." the party must stop dps and begin to run around to avoid the imminent charge. The boss will charge to one of the positions where people stood when he yelled, so if everybody is running around no one will be hit by his charge. *Note: Sometimes he will charge the MT after the knockback. If the MT is still up against the wall when this happens, the MT wil be bathed in the Flamewake, and will die. Tanking Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates When your party is ready, head in and immediately use Demoralizing Shout and Thunderclap. He is immune to Disarm, as most bosses are at this level. Start the Sunder spam and be sure to use Heroic Strike and Revenge whenever you can (remember: Heroic Strike is next attack, while Sunder is almost instant, so if you have enough rage, you can do both at the same time). Paladin tanks will want to lead off with Avengers Shield then Exorcism instantly, then be sure dump plenty of Consecrations while keeping Holy Shield up constantly. Repeat Exorcism every time it is available. This should generate plenty of aggro. When you engage him, you will want to put your back against a wall, and run right up against it. This will prevent you from being thrown far away on the "Knock Away" affect. When he does throw you, you will fly up, and fall down. After your character stands up, run up to him, and Taunt him. This will focus his attacks on you, namely his charge. The charge won't do much damage, and since no one should be standing there anyway, it will be perfectly safe. If you do have at least one melee class in your group, be sure to tell them to run when you're thrown in the air. After he charges, simple pull him to the other side of the room, and repeat the above steps. This is a very easy fight if you use this technique, and it will save your party a lot of hassle, especially the runs between you and them in order for you to pick up the boss. Also note that this is extremely easy to do without fire resistance gear. Comment: There is nothing special about sunder spam and this boss. Just use your normal tanking cycle with shield slam, revenge, sunder, devastate and heroic strike. Also, if you aren't tanking him back to a wall, you can use intervene to quickly close the gap between you and the boss. Remember your intervene! Paladins: Your Righteous Defense will work and pull him to you in almost every case. After he Charges, you can use Avengers Shield then Righteous Defense. Avengers Shield will snare him allowing your healer (possibly the target of a charge)time to get back in range while he come back to you. Loot Quotes Aggro: *At last, a target for my frustrations! Preparing to charge: *On guard! *Defend yourself, for all the good it will do... Killing a player: *Yes, that was quite satisfying. Death: *Knew this was... the only way out. If you attack Dalliah first: Aggro Dalliah: *Have you come to kill Dalliah? Can I watch? Dalliah at 25%: *Facing difficulties, Dalliah? How nice. *I suggest a new strategy, you draw the attackers while I gather reinforcements. Hahaha! Dalliah dies: *Finally! Well done! Dalliah and Soccothrates are arguing when the party of players enter the room: *''Soccothrates:'' Did you call on me? *''Dalliah:'' Why would I call on you? *''Soccothrates:'' To do your heavy lifting now, most likely. *''Dalliah:'' When I need someone to prance around like an overstuffed peacock, I'll call on you. *''Soccothrates:'' Then I commit myself to ignoring you. *''Dalliah:'' What do YOU know about commitment, sheet-sah? *''Soccothrates:'' You are the one who should be — Wait, we have company. Trivia Socrates was a famous Classical Greek philosopher. It is possible that he and his counterpart are references to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers villains, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, as they bicker continually and are voiced in a similar manner. External links Kategooria:Bosses Kategooria:Arcatraz mobs Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:Wrathguards Kategooria:Unique voices